Ash's Shadow Adventure
by God of Spirits-Spirit Black
Summary: Ash's House is burnt down and his mother is killed by falling debris, after running into the woods Ash runs into a strangely colored Pokémon that takes him in as one of its own. Ash grew up around Pokémon and even starts his journey with an oddly colored Pikachu. see what happens as Ash travels with Shadow Pokémon by his side, doing the impossible and befriending killers.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, as said in the summary, this does with shadowpoke. Though not how their originally seen, at least if you're not a certain someone.**

**Key:**

"blrg" Human/Pokémon(i.e. Pika pi.)

"_blrg" _Pokémon talking

'thinking'

"telepathy"

Line

Ash ran from his house, now up in flames. His Mother had already died when a part of the roof fell on her and Ash, who she had been holding, hit the floor; hitting his head on something in the process. His Mother had told him to run, that she would be fine. Ash, despite only being 4, knew that wasn't true and didn't want to leave; though his Mother had made him.

As he ran Ash had no idea where to go. So he went to the nearby forest, running as far as he could, long after he didn't need to. Ash didn't how long he had been running for when he ran into a Pokémon much bigger than him. Looking up he realized he ran into an Absol. When it turned Ash realized it was black where it was supposed to be white and gray where there was supposed to be blue. Absol's had its blood red eyes narrowed in anger.

Ash didn't know why it was so oddly colored but didn't care. He took no notice of the angry aura it produced and hugged its leg, crying at the loss of his only known family member and the fact he no longer knew what to do now that his mother was gone.

The Absol to say the least was surprised. No human had _hugged _it or cried on it in sorrow. Absol looked down at the young boy hugging its leg and couldn't help but take pity on him. Absol sat down and rapped its other paw around the boy in its own version of a hug. It was then it smelt the soot and ash covering the boy. Its blood red eyes widened and it realized this boy came from the house its trainer it had abandoned burnt down. It looked in the direction of the burning house and narrowed its eyes in determination.

Its old trainer had hurt this boy just like he had hurt it. Nodding to itself the Absol nudged the boy to get his attention. Once it had his attention it motioned to its back, hoping the boy got the message. He apparently had because he nodded and let Absol place him on its back. Once it was sure he had a grip on its fur it took off in the opposite direction the boy had been originally been running.

It took about a moment of running before Absol reached the hidden glen the others that had abandonded their evil trainers took refuge in when they found it.

Letting the boy off its back Absol motioned for him to stay close to it and called out to the Pokémon hidden in the glen. Soon over dozens of Pokémon with the same basic color scheme as Absol surrounded the two. A small pure black cat-like Pokémon came up to Absol and started yelling at it; Absol keeping its cool the entire time.

Begin Translation

"_Absol! What do you think you're doing bringing a human here?! Surely you couldn't have forgotten what those vermin have done to us!"_

"_Of course I wouldn't have forgotten Mew, but this one is different."_

"_Different how?"_

"_You know the house that is currently burning down because of our old trainers?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_He came from it; I can SMELL the soot and Ash on him Mew!"_

"_He's right Mew, I can smell it too." _A Delcatty stated.

Mew glanced at Delcatty before taking a smell for herself. Her eyes widened when she smelt it as well.

"_Do you smell it now Mew? Will you let the boy who had his Memma killed by our vicious trainers stay?"_

Mew gave a small sigh before nodding with a small smile.

"_Of course he can stay Absol. BUT since you found him you have to raise him, understood?"_

Absol just nodded with a large grateful smile on her face.

End Translation

And so it was. Ash grew up in the glen, only vaguely remembering his mother by the time he as ten; though still wanting revenge on the ones who not only mistreated his new family, burned down his house and in the process killing his mother. His new Mother, whom he called Memma, had taken him to his old mother's burial site before the ceremony had begun so he could pay his respects in peace.

In the hidden glen he now called his home he had grown up into a fine young man, at least that's what Mew said, he never really believed it. He learned how to speak Pokémon and had lost his ability to speak the human language. Though his psychic and aura abilities allowed him to speak telepathically, he wouldn't use it with humans.

The day before come to age trainers where to get their starter Pokémon and Pokédex from Prof. Oak Ash and his Memma had gone…shopping. Well, browsing and stealing a few outfits from a store at midnight wasn't really _shopping,_ but seeing as Shadow Pokémon don't have money it was all they could do.

Ash's newest outfit, the one he would start his journey in, consisted of a gray-blue tank top and dull black skinny jeans covered by a pure-black trench coat that was just above his heal with a flip up collar that could hide his face and no sleeves, due to Ash tearing them off. He wore a hat that was black in back and the rest being a dark silver color. He wore flat boots that had padding inside for comfort that went over his jeans and stopped just below his knees. Dark gray fingerless gloves went up to just past his elbow.

Ash placed a mask made from string shot of a Weedle with extremely good craftsmanship, considering the mask was a perfect fit that had eye holes and didn't look like it was made from string shot. It was also extremely comfortable.

Ash finished off his new look by attaching a Pokébelt to his waist and many others to the inside of his trench coat, where he would keep the rest of his fam-err _Pokémon _when he caught them. And after changing his Pokédex as well.

Ash placed his (white) mask on his face, climbed onto his Memma and took off towards the Professor's lab. He wasn't coming unannounced; Prof. Oak had been informed that he would have 4 new trainers this year instead of the usual 3. Ash looked at the sun to check its position for the time, noting it was around 8:30, if Memma and he kept their current pace they would be there at least fifteen minutes before they had to be.

Ash's intimations where correct when he arrived at around 8:45. The Prof. was a bit surprised to see who he supposed was the fourth trainer a bit early with an oddly colored Absol glaring at him. He let the boy in and led him to where the starters and Pokédexes where kept.

"While I'm a bit surprised to see you here a bit early, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here for a little bit to wait for the other three trainers to get here before we start." Prof. Oak saw the masked boy nod before he leaned on the Absol, whom was still giving Prof. Oak a death glare.

Neither had to wait long when a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes came strutting in, followed by a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and another boy with black hair and gray eyes.

"Well, now that you are all here we can begin. Gwen may choose first, then Devin, and last Gary."

The three nodded, though some _coughGarycough_ weren't too happy with the arrangement, but didn't speak out about it.

"To begin with we have Charmander, the fire-type, Bulbasaur, the grass-type, and Squirtle, the water-type." Oak listed as he released said Pokémon.

Gwen stepped forward and carefully looked at each of them before smiling and picking up Bulbasaur.

"I pick Bulbasaur Professor!"

Oak nodded and handed Gwen 5 Pokémon balls and a green Pokédex with blue highlights.

Devin stepped forward and grabbed Charmander's ball, stating he chooses said Pokémon.

Oak repeated the process, except Devin's Pokédex was orange with yellow highlights.

"Grandpa, I want to start out with that Absol!" Gary stated while pointing to the oddly colored Absol sitting by the wall. Apparently he didn't notice the person leaned against said Pokémon. Absol turned its death glare on Gary and gave a light growl to the boy, showing it didn't like the idea one bit. Of course Gary didn't notice, still staring at his Grandfather, thinking he'll do as he asks.

Oak sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Gary, but that Absol already belongs to someone."

"What?! Who? I don't see anyone over there!" Gary looked over and indeed did not see anyone by the Absol. That is until a boy in nearly all black and a white mask stepped out from the side of Absol he couldn't see.

"Who is that? And why can he have Absol but I can't?"

"Gary I already told you he owns Absol, as for his name that is beyond me."

Gary sighed and grabbed Squirtle's ball before receiving a blue Pokédex with purple highlights and 5 Pokémon balls.

"You! I don't know who you are, but from this day on me and you are rivals! Don't forget that!" Gary stated before all but stomping from the lab. Ash just shrugged before looking at the Professor.

Oak sighed before giving looking at Ash.

"Unfortunately I was not expecting a fourth trainer this year and had to go catch a starter for you. Though it's still mostly wild and shocks any human that gets close to it."

Prof. Oak held up a Pokémon ball that had a thunderbolt sticker on it.

"If you think you can handle it I'll give it to you, but I prefer you release it outside." Ash nodded and held out a hand for the Pokémon ball. Oak placed the ball in his hand and gave him 5 Pokémon balls.

"Since I don't know your name I couldn't properly set you up a Pokédex, but the only thing I need to finish it is for you to put a name in."

Prof. Oak handed Ash a Black Pokédex with red highlights. Ash immediately got to work typing in a name while at the same time trying to understand the letters on the screen. Eventually he managed to get a name up there and handed it back to the Professor so he could finish the registration. Prof. Oak blinked at the name on the screen before finishing the registration and handing back the Pokédex.

Ask Sladoin.

Now that was an odd name, but Oak didn't question it.

Ash left the lab with Absol right behind him. Once outside Ash grabbed the Pokémon ball and released the Pokémon inside. Both Ash and Absol blinked when they saw the black and gray Pikachu in front of them. How the Professor was able to catch a Shadow Pokémon was beyond them, but neither had time to wonder as a black thunder bolt was launched at them and they had to dodge.

"_Pikachu! Wait I'm a friend! I won't hurt you I promise!" _Ash all but yelled at the electric mouse.

Pikachu stopped its attack and stared at Ash in surprise.

"_You speak our language?"_

"_Yes I do! I also know you're a Shadow Pokémon and I don't care. I've lived with them since I can remember! My Memma is Absol!" _Ash yelled pointing at Absol.

Pikachu glanced at the Absol, just now realizing it was also a Shadow Pokémon, just like it.

"_Absol, is it true? Are you really this boy's Memma?"_

Absol gave a short nod.

Pikachu look back at Ash. Just now seeing the mask he wore.

"_You really don't care about me being a Shadow Pokémon? If I told you I don't like being in a Pokémon ball, would keep me out?"_

Ash gave a nod._ "Of course, Shadow Pokémon are the same as normal Pokémon, with their respective differences of course, I'll try to accommodate you the best I can."_

Pikachu smiled. He could tell, despite the mask, that Ash really met what he said. This human wasn't like the ones that commanded him, making him doing things he didn't want to. Ash would only command him in battle, and would do his best to make sure Pikachu was comfortable. Ash truly cared for Pokémon, shadow or not.

"_Then if I may ask, can I come with you? Can I be your starter?"_

Ash smiled underneath his mask.

"_Of course Pikachu, I promise I won't ever ask you to go in your ball."_

Pikachu smiled and climbed Ash's arm till he as sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"_I never did get your name, you know."_

"_Really? Just call me Ash."_

Ash jumped onto Absol's back and after telling Pikachu to hang on signaled Absol to leave, no one noticing the Professor running to Ash from the lab.

Line

Professor Oak watched as the boy left. He had just gotten a call from the Professor in Orre telling him about the Shadow Pokémon that have started to run amuck and are now scattered across all the regions. He was told that if he saw one to immediately kill it, as they were dangerous and could not be stopped unless killed.

Oak had ran from the lab on realization that he had just given a new trainer a Shadow Pokémon, only to miss him and watch him run with ShadoPikachu on his shoulder and riding the Absol. Oak sighed and went back in the lab and too the video phone that still had Orre's Professor on the line.

"Prof. Oak? What's wrong? Why did you run off like that?"

"Prof. Krane you won't believe what I just did."

"Oak what did you do?"

Oak sighed."I just gave a starting trainer a Shadow Pokémon."

Prof. Krane gaped at him.

"You have to find him! Get that Pokémon and kill it before it kills him!"

"I tried! That's why I ran out on you like that, but when I got outside the trainer was riding away on a ShadowAbsol with ShadowPikachu on his shoulder! Neither was attacking him! They seemed perfectly content there!"

Prof. Krane's eyes widened. "I don't believe it, the prophecy, its true…?"

"Prof. Krane? Prophecy? What are you talking about?"

"Before the Shadow outbreak I had managed to decipher a prophecy. 'When those of darkness run free, one of light will conquer, the darkness falls to him in dozens, becoming what he no longer has.'"

Line

**HAH! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Alright, for those of you reading A Child's Mentality expect another chapter later today. Those reading Different the last installment will be up either later today or the next morning. I haven't had time to get on my laptop and type up more chapters lately, what with having testing for two weeks then the pressure of moving for (surprisingly) nearly a month back to back has given me little time to write, so sorry for the delay. To mention those reading Hybrids Rhapsody, I'm not entirely sure WHEN that will be updated, whenever our internet problems our over, I need to go online and stream something so I can finish the next chapter but with satellite internet its hard, so that may take awhile, all in all I have my reasons and I hope you can forgive me.**

**~ Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the next chapter for Ash's Shadow Adventure. I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this.**

**Review Responses**

**Elemental-Aura: Thanks for catching my mistake with Absol's eyes.**

**CharmedMilliE: Glad you think so.**

**thor94: Glad you think so. Though the matter with Ash not speaking Human language, I'll give you a slight spoiler, Ash WILL regain his human speech; just not the way you expect, and probably not for a while.**

**Now that's done, Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon….darn it.**

Key

"Blrg" Human/Pokémon talking (i.e. Pika pi)

"_Blrg"_ Pokespeech.

'thinking'

"telepathy"

Line

Ash entered the glen he had grown up in and was immediately greeted by his family. BMew flew up to him and all but tackled him in a hug, and in the process knocking his mask off his face.

Line

SPikachu stared at his new trainers' face that had been hidden by the mask. Ash's face was covered in markings and a scar as well. On each eye was a black marking that started at the corner of each eye and went underneath in a triangle shape before ending at the other corner. The mark on his right eye was disrupted by a scar that started at his hairline in the middle of his forehead before zigzagging down and ending just below his right ear. Just under his cheek bones was a thin line that started at his ear and stop just before the bridge of his nose. Just below this in the shape of crescent moons was another black mark that was on both sides of his face with the half closed circle facing towards his mouth. Ash also had crimson eyes.

"_Ash? Is that why you wear that mask, to hide those marks?"_

Ash looked back at him from his place on the ground and gave a short nod. Ash pushed BMew off of him and sat up, only to have BMew float up and promptly flop herself onto his head. Ash just rolled his eyes at the action.

"_Well, as soon as BLucario over there finishes 'updating' my Pokédex and I catch everyone here, we can leave and find other Shadow Pokémon and get rid of those who have abused them."_

SPikachu gave a nod and climbed Ash's arm to sit on his shoulder.

"_I want to know just how you found these guys, let alone get them to trust and treat you like family."_

Ash gave a small chuckle before answering. _"Maybe some other time, BLucario should have just finished the Pokédex."_

"_Indeed I have, I fixed your name as well. Ask Sladion, where in the shadow world did you come up with that?"_

"_Hey! It was hard to read the stupid symbols!" _ Ash stated while crossing his arms and pouting, with BMew, who was still on his head; giggling like a madman at Ash's reaction.

BLucario shook his head with a fond chuckle before speaking again.

"_Well, I managed to fix that and it now says Ash Shadow, I also unlocked the ability to allow you to carry everyone without problems, at least until the League finds out. We also took the liberty of taking out all the Pokeballs and catching ourselves. All you have to do is collect them and return those who don't mind it."_

Ash gave a nod with a large smile on his face. Ash stood up and walked to the pile of Friend Balls in the center of the glen and returned everyone with few exceptions, those being BPikachu, SAbsol, BMew, and BLucario.

With that done Ash stuck the balls in various places in pockets on the inside of his trench coat and closed the pockets, so as not to lose a single ball. Ash shoved BMew off his head and picked his mask off the ground before placing it on his face and fixing his hat. BMew didn't waste a second before she once again promptly flopped herself onto his head. Ash gave a sigh and grumbled before walking out of the glen with BPikachu on his shoulder with BAbsol and BLucario following.

Line

Misty sighed at her luck right now. So far all she had managed to wrangle in was two Magikarp. Both of which she released as she already had one and had no need for another. Looking out to the water Misty leaned onto a tree near the river, hoping to get something good from the calm water.

And she did, just not in the way she thought.

Misty was nearly asleep when she heard a splash and a strong tug on her line. Immedeatly snapping awake she was surprised to see what looked like a young trainer unhooking an oddly colored Milotic. What made it odd was that it wasn't a shiny or regular Milotic, the coloring was completely off.

Misty shook her head when she realized she had caught the Milotic the trainer was trying to release. Growing angry Misty stomped up to the person and reached him just as he unhooked Milotic and successfully captured it in what she guessed was a Friend Ball.

"Hey! You better hand over that Pokémon! I caught it with my fishing skills and you had no right to take it!"

The trainer turned to look at her just as she stuck her hand out for the Friend Ball, it was then she realized he had a mask on with a black Pikachu on his shoulder and another black Pokémon on his head, though she had no idea what it was. Still, she didn't let that detour her on getting the Miltoic she had caught with her fishing pole.

To her surprise, and rising anger, the trainer shook his head and ran from her. She stared for a second before her face became red with rage and she chased after him, yelling at him all the way.

Line

Ash gave a suffering sigh when he looked back to see the girl still chasing him, on a bike no less. Looking up a gave a sharp whistle and watched as a flock of Spearow lead by a SFearow swooped down and ttt

"_Set me down in front of the center."_

Everyone turned and watched, most backing away as far as they could, as a flock of Spearow lead by an oddly colored Fearow swarmed in front of the Pokémon Center before flying away, leaving a boy, unharmed; which amazed everyone watching, in front of the Center.

After he entered the Center someone yelled to call the police, as he was the masked boy that Professor Oak had asked all of Kanto to contain and bring to him.

And so it was done, not an hour later sat Ash in the back of a police van, Pokeballs and Pokémon confiscated, though BMew was the exception, she was currently transformed into scarf wrapped around his neck.

Ash watched as the van doors opened and two officers grabbed him and forced him outside. Blinking rabidly Ash let his eyes focus in the sudden light as he was led to the Professor Oak's lab. Before Ash could make sense of anything, he was rushed inside and forced to sit on a couch; hands still cuffed behind his back. Ash looked up when he heard footsteps, glaring at the person who seemed very nervous under the piercing glare they were receiving.

Line

Professor Oak flinched slightly and became nervous when he saw the piercing crimson glare he was getting from the boy on the coach. Sitting opposite him Oak looked straight into the…eye holes….err…..

'This would probably be better without the mask, he probably won't want to take it off'

Oak sighed at what he was going to have to do, but knew he would have to do it anyway if he wanted the mask off. Oak nodded to an Officer standing by the door that nodded back and walked in front of the boy, whom razed his head to meet the man's gaze. The Officer reached out and to take off the mask, but was stopped short when something grabbed onto both his wrists. Looking down he realized the boys scarf was wrapped around his wrists. Confused, he looked up only to see a black Mew glaring at him with anger in its eyes.

The Officer was suddenly thrown and he hit the door, causing it to swing open and he rolled through. Oak shot up and rushed to the boy, only to be picked up by a physic. The boy stood up and rubbed his wrists, now free of the cuffs as a BZangoose jumped in front of the boy. The boy patted the Zangoose on the head as it growled slightly and seemed to enjoy the affection it was getting.

Oak watched as a GPersian ran in carrying a bag of something. It nodded to the boy who nodded back before walking up to the Professor and staring him in the eye for a second before a voice rang in the Professor's head.

"You WILL leave us be, as we do not appreciated be taken as criminals and we wish to continue our journey in peace, we would be grateful if you did."

With that the Professor hit the floor as the physic was released and only had enough time to stand up before the boy and the Shadow Pokémon dissapered.

"Oh my, I believe things have gotten more interesting."

Prof. Oak looked back to the video phone that had been on with Prof. Krane on the line.

"You did record that, right?"

"It's all right here Oak" Prof. Krane waved a disk in the air before saying his goodbyes and ending the call.

Line

**Hope you like. Review and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Donut) And I'm back! Alright, so far this is everyone's fav story so I'm updating a little quicker this time.**

**Review Responses:**

**thor94: I just realized Thor and 94 rhymes… any who as for your concern for why Oak treated him like a criminal will be revealed in the next chapter, BMew can't be caught by other trainers because she already is, they would have to steal her Pokeball first. I'll put a key up for the B/S/G stuff. And I like that pic idea; I'll put them up on my deviantart page- Spirit_Black. Not very original I know .**

**darkrai6543: Thanks!**

**917brat: was I that easy to figure out? I need to be more mysterious….and Misty is to self centered to notice…I don't like Misty .**

**Donut master: (Donut) this is my fav review so far :D well you got your wish fast update**

**EVERYONE THANK DONUT MASTER FOR THIS CHAPTER! THEY INSPIRED ME TO WRITE.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

Key:

"Blrg" Human/Pokémon talking (i.e. Pika Pi)

"_Blrg" _Pokespeech

"telepathy"

B= Black S= Shadow G= Ghost (Note: that will alternate on the Pokémon, I may say BLucario than SLucario somewhere else and it's all basically the same.)

Line

Ash landed with a thump in the hidden glen he grew up in. BMew flew off to another part of the glen, soon coming back with a completely different outfit, makeup, and color-changing contacts. Ash quickly changed into the new outfit BMew had brought. The new outfit consisted of slightly tight pitch black jeans and long sleeve, a long storm grey scarf that he wrapped twice around his neck and tied in the back so it would stay in place, while the rest fell to his feet. He put on a pair of dull black fingerless gloves with grips that reached just past his wrists.

Ash then tugged on a black pair of what looked like slippers, but had a slightly pointed tip and left everything beyond his toes open; they stopped just below his ankle in the back. Ash grabbed the make-up and expertly covered the markings on his face using a mirror that was hidden in the pile. Using the same mirror Ash put in the contacts and blinked a few times. Ash now looked completely different from when he started. Ash blinked his now blue eyes and fixed his pony-tail. Nodding to BMew, BLucario, SAbsol, and SPikachu, BMew teleported them out of the glen and to Viridian Forest, where they believed a BScizor was running around. They soon found it after walking around for about an hour; Scizor had knocked off an empty friend ball with a string shot and caught himself, confusing not only Ash but the others as well. After shrugging it off Ash eventually made it to Pewter city with no more encounters from Shadow Pokémon and a run in with a few Beedril.

"Mew, do you think I should challenge the gyms for badges and enter the League?"

BMew put a paw to her chin and gave it a second of thought before nodding with a smile. Giving a grin Ash ran off in the direction of the Pewter Gym where Gym Leader Brock Slate was waiting for him.

Line

Brock watched as what he guessed to be a newbie trainer run into the gym, only to trip and fall flat on his face and sending the Pokémon on his shoulder and head to the ground as two other Pokémon walked in and started laughing at the scene, only to look away innocently as the three on the ground glared at them.

Brock hid his amused smile very well and greeted the trainer, who just waved back. Raising an eyebrow Brock asked the question that's been bugging him since he noticed it.

"Can you talk? If not I'm really good at charades, not ASL"

The trainer made a cutting motion on his throat to show that no, he couldn't talk. Nodding Brock walked into the trainers' box and watched as the trainer did the same thing. The referee spoke out once they were in their places.

"This match will be a 2 on 2 between Gym Leader Brock Slate and Challenger…" the referee looked at the trainer, not knowing his name. The trainer gestured to the shadow casted by the lighting, Brock immediately got the message.

"His name is Shadow."

The ref nodded and continued his sentence.

"…Challenger Shadow. There are no time limits and only the Challenger may substitute. Begin!" the ref waved his flags down to signal the start of the match.

Shadow made the motion of summoning their Pokémon at the same time. Brock nodded in response and called out his Geodude as Shadow called out an oddly colored Milotic. Brock's eyebrow shot up as he recognized it as a Shadow Pokémon. Looking at the other Pokémon Shadow had out Brock noticed they where Shadow as well.

"So you're the great Shadow Trainer, as Professor Oak seems to call you. Let me say now it's an honor to battle you." Brock grinned as he said this. Shadow's eyes widened before they narrowed and a grin matching Brocks split his face, Shadow nodded in turn and seemed to start shaking in excitement; Brock not too far behind him.

Both could barely contain their excitement as Shadow started his first battle and Brock for being the first to battle Shadow, now he had something to brag about to the other Gym Leaders for once…yeah, this would be fun and Brock had a feeling he was in for a great adventure when this battle was over.

Line

**Hope you all liked! Review! It's what encourages me to write!**

**Sorry it's so short, trying to write this with Writers Block is not easy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Quick update cause you guys seem to really like this. So this is my attempt at being a little more mysterious and im going to make this longer than the last chapter for sure.**

**Review Replies:**

**darkrai6543: I **_**always**_** listen to music while writing, sometimes I forget its even playing. Thanks for the advice though. Glad im not the only one who thinks that. It isn't very interesting if he is only known when he shows up. I see Brock as the bragging type XD.**

**Lightdarkprincess: I talked to you the already; can't say there IS much to say.**

**thor94: Longer chapter! Yeah, those pictures will be up as soon as I find my notebook, plus I have exams coming up so don't know when they'll be up, I'll make sure they get out before school ends though, I promise you that, as a plus I'll let you know in advance.**

**Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai: Thanks!**

**Dragonsrule18: Thanks! I like the pen name cause I totally agree, lol**

**Disclaimer: I can't own anything nice…sadly Pokémon is a part of that. Probably why I collect things…yeah…apparently I have more stuff than my mom, dad, and brother combined, and only barely half of it was bought.**

Key

"blrg" Human/Pokémon talking (i.e. Pika pi)

"_blrg"_ Pokemon talking

"telepathy"

B= Black S= Shadow G= Ghost (Note: that will alternate on the Pokémon, I may say BLucario than SLucario somewhere else and it's all basically the same.)

Line

Shadow seemed to decided to start off as Milotic shot off at amazing speeds into an Aqua Jet and slammed into Geodude head on, who hadn't been expecting the move and got thrown into the wall.

"Gedude! Get back up and use Rock Throw!"

Geodude did just that, only to stop as it realized Milotic wasn't any where it could see. Brock was just as confused and only became worried at the smirk Shadow carried. Suddenly Milotic shot from the ground and blasted Geodude at point blank with an Aqua Jet. Geodude smashed into the wall and stayed stuck in the wall with swirls in its eyes.

The referee raised his flag on Brock's side and stated:

"Geodude is unable to battle. Trainer please choose your next Pokémon."

Brock sighed and returned Geodude with murmurs of thanks. Glaring at a smirking Shadow Brock silently released Onix to the field.

"Begin!" shouted the ref.

Brock didn't waste a second.

"Bind!"

Onix quickly moved toward Milotic who didn't get away quick enough and was caught in the bind. Milotic struggled for a few moments, each wiggle only making Onix squeeze tighter. After a few more seemingly fruitless struggles Milotic slumped in Onix's grip. Just as the ref. was about to call Miltoic out of the battle its head shout up and a Hydro Pump blasted Onix in the face, cuasing it to screech and let go of Milotic, who hit Onix with Hyper Beam, knocking it out of the battle and winning the match.

"Onix is unable to battle, this means Shadow and his Milotic are the victors!"

Shadow threw his hands up in the air and did a victory dance, acting like the kid he most likely was. When he realized Brock was approaching him he stopped and waited for him, Milotic wrapping itself around his body in case Brock tried anything.

"Well Shadow, I must say, that was the most thrilling battle I've had in a long time and to show your victory of said battle I present you with the Boulder Badge."

Smiling Shadow took the badge from Brock's hand and placed it in a badge case that came from seemingly nowhere and disappeared again.

As much as the battle was thrilling Brock had to give a sigh of sadness, earning a questioning look from Shadow. Seeing the questioning look Brock decided to say heck with it and told Shadow what was bugging him.

"You see Shadow, battling isn't really my passion, sure it's fun, but it isn't something I'm really interested in. what I really want to be is a Pokémon Breeder!"Brock stated this part with stars in his eyes, before they disappeared and a cloud of despair seemed to form over his head,"I can't follow my dream though, I have to take care of all my brothers and sisters since my dad disappeared a few years back."

Shadow touched Brock's shoulder and made his fingers do a walking motion next to each other, then a small black paw came up and made a motion of taking over, then allowing the two sets of fingers go off, said sets seeming to have a hop in their 'step'.

Brock got the got the message immediately, he was a champion at charades after all.

"If my dad did come, than yeah I could go with you, but I don't that would ever happen."

"I'd like to differ" a slightly deep voice said from behind Brock, who spun around to see no other than his dad behind him.

"Dad?"

Line

Prof. Oak smiled to himself as his message about Ash Shadow, he had looked up his Pokédex and found the name to be changed, was sent to the League and was most likely to be sent to anyone else connected to the League, like Gym Leaders. He then sighed.

Oak did realize that Shadow probably didn't trust him to well at the moment, seeing as he had brought him to the lab in cuffs and being escorted by police. He had only meant for a ride from an Officer Jenny to his lab. But apparently his message had been miss interpreted.

He had revealed him to the League and gave him a good name to try and make up for the foul treatment. He even sent a Shadow Pokémon egg from Prof. Krane to Nurse Joy in Pewter City for Ash. All he could do was hope Ash accepted his apologies and accepted the egg and Pokeball that contained a Pokémon that had a bad life since it had been made into existence.

There was a letter to, explaining everything and telling Ash to call him if he wanted.

Line

Brock was beyond happy right now. Not only had he been the first to battle Shadow, he was the first to gain his trust and travel with him to learn more about being a breeder, and his dad had come back and taken over the gym so he could travel and not have to worry about the gym or his siblings. They currently were heading to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon before they left. As soon as they entered Shadow had to whack Brock with a mallet he pulled from seemingly nowhere to get him to stop trying to flirt with Nurse Joy.

After handing them their Pokémon Nurse Joy asked if either of them knew anybody by the name 'Shadow'. Shadow had raised his hand and Brock had to quickly explain that he was Shadow and he couldn't talk. Nurse Joy nodded and handed Shadow a Package and an incubator holding a black egg with two red spots near the top. Shadow nodded his thanks to Nurse Joy as she turned away to heal their Pokémon.

Walking to a nearby table Shadow set down the incubator and opened the package, revealing a Master Ball and a note inside. Picking up the note Shadow frowned before realization dawned on his face and he smiled, placing the note in his pocket Shadow grabbed the Pokeball and released what was inside. When the Pokémon formed Brock's eyes widened slightly before he hit the floor in a dead faint due to shock.

There standing in front of them was the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo, the only one of its kind and said to only obey Viridian's Gym Leader Giovanni.

Line

**Slightly longer, but hey I kind of ran out of ideas at that point and decided to just end it after waiting for like ever for something to come to me, and decided heck with and you guys needed a new chapter.**

**Btw, for those reading 'A Child's Mentality' that will be updated this Sunday, with a super long chapter to make up for the long wait.**


End file.
